Distraction
by mabelreid
Summary: AU REIDJJ No Will or Henry One shot after Faceless, Namless. JJ attempts to distract Reid from the pain of his gunshot.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is AU as far as no Will or Henry. It follows the rest of cannon up to the end of Faceless, Namless. There will be adult content. Now I know that this isn't an activity a doctor would reccomend after a gun shot and surgery, but it's called fiction and fantasy people! _**

Reid hobbled to the keypad for his alarm system and keyed in his code while trying to stay upright on his new crutches. The indicator light went from red to green at the same time he lost hold of one crutch. It clattered to the floor with a loud crash.

"Are you okay?" Her voice came from somewhere other than right next to him where she had been a minute ago.

"Yeah…" He tried to lean over and grab the crutch without losing the second one. "Where are you?" He panted.

"In your bedroom," she shouted back.

He felt his face go scarlet and hot. _"What?"_

"I'm putting your bag away. Where's your hamper?"

_Oh God… She wasn't touching his dirty clothes, was she?"_

He left one crutch against the wall and leaned forward to grab the second one from the tile floor of the entryway.

"JJ… You don't have to do that." He hurried as fast as he could to his bedroom around the corner and down the hallway.

She popped her head out of the room. "Do what Spence?"

"M-my l-laundry," he stuttered.

"I left your bag on the top of the hamper." She said giving him a strange look. She pushed some of her golden hair behind her ear. "What did you think I did with it?"

"Um… nothing," He turned to the bed, glad he had stopped to make it that morning, and hobbled over to sit on the edge.

"T-thanks for h-helping me JJ," He pushed up onto the bed and leaned his crutches against the small, square mahogany night table.

"It's no problem Spence, I'm glad to help."

Something in her voice had him looking up at her. She stood staring at him with her large doe eyes. He saw shadows in the dark blue pools that hadn't been there that morning.

"I'm sure Hotch will be okay." He said.

"What?"

He tried to lift his hurt leg, but it exploded in pain when he tried to bend it enough to take off his shoes. "Ow…" He groaned as involuntary tears formed in his eyes.

"Spence…" JJ was right there. He hadn't realized she'd moved from her spot on his midnight blue carpet.

"JJ, please just go away. I need my pills and I need sleep. I'm tired of that hospital bed and everyone hovering around me." He complained, pushing at her hands on his arm.

"No…"

"JJ…" He looked up at her face, hoping she'd see that her closeness was driving him crazy. She smelled like vanilla and something floral. It made him feel a bit dizzy.

"I'm not leaving till you're comfortable." She argued. "Now let me help you out of your -"

"I don't need you to undress me." He said, squeaking like a badly oiled door.

She began to giggle and he glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not planning on taking off your clothes, Spence, just your shoes and socks. I think you can handle the rest by yourself." She smirked down at him with slightly pink cheeks.

"Fine…" He crossed his arms over his chest. He could handle the delicious smell of her near for another few minutes. Then she'd be gone and he could sleep.

She crouched and pulled off his shoes and mismatched socks. "Why do you wear socks that don't match?" She asked as she swung his legs up on to the bed.

"It's good luck," he said through tightly clenched teeth."

She laughed. "I don't think they're working."

"JJ…"

She stood there looking down at him, that strange look back in her eyes. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her stare. She moved closer to his bed and bent over where he sat leaning up against the headboard. He tried to speak, but his mouth had got so dry he couldn't make his voice work.

The scent of vanilla and flowers overwhelmed his senses, as she grew closer with agonizing slowness. Her blue eyes left his field of vision as her lips claimed his mouth in a long slow kiss. He gasped and pulled back from her kiss.

"JJ!"

"Spence," she leaned in to kiss him again capturing his open mouth with her lips.

Her tongue entered his mouth delicately as if she tasted something exquisite. He tasted coffee and something minty on her breath. He felt the bed shift as it took on her weight next to him. His head felt light and he couldn't breathe, but he couldn't push her away. Even if it meant that, he passed out, the nearness and warmth of her overruled every coherent thought in his head.

Then, she pulled away from him with a sigh. She sat back looking at him for a long time.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." She said.

He couldn't speak. Her face and her golden hair ruled his universe as she stared at him.

"Spence?"

"I- um… I wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you." He admitted while his face went very hot.

She smiled and his trouble breathing returned. "I'm glad." She said.

She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Her hair fell forward and brushed against his neck and cheek. He lifted his hands and fisted them into her hair. It felt like he'd always imagined it would feel in his hands, like silk.

She broke away from him and shifted to straddle his body. "JJ!" Alarm forced his heart rate up so high it felt like it might burst out of his chest.

She responded by opening the buttons on the white dress shirt he wore.

"JJ! I though you weren't going to take off my clothes." He asked inanely.

"I lied!"

"But -"

"Shh… Didn't anyone ever tell you sex releases endorphins and they often help with pain?"

Pain! Was he supposed to be in pain? He couldn't think because her hands had just pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Her warm hands slid up and down his chest making goose bumps pop out on his skin. He shivered, unable to think about anything but the touch of her hands on his bare skin and the way her hair felt on his neck.

Her smooth hands swirled circles over his chest brushing his nipples so they stood up hard, like another part of his anatomy. She pulled her tongue from his mouth and slowly licked her way down to the top of his belly button.

The heat of her breath and the tickling of her hair made him shake. For the very first time in his life, he couldn't think of one statistic, or one odd fact. He couldn't think of or recall any case or terrible image of blood and sorrow. His mind had become a blank slate except to little shivers of pleasure in his belly.

He closed his eyes and let her pull off his cords and the boxers beneath them. He didn't feel the cold air on his bare skin, only the silkiness of her mouth.

He opened his eyes at the shift of weight on his abdomen. She'd pulled off her top and her bra. Her breasts were perfect to his eyes, better than how he'd imagined them to be.

"I - I can't think." He said hoarsely

"Now that's a first for the genius," she said, lowering her bare chest closer to his mouth.

"Touch me Spence," she whispered. "I want to feel your hands and mouth on my skin."

He touched her, letting his long fingers stroke her cheeks and neck. They drifted down to linger on her breasts until he replaced them with his mouth. He licked and sucked the nipples the way a man dying of thirst in the desert would suck the last drops of water from an empty canteen.

She gasped and threw back her head. "Oh God Spence…"

He opened his eyes and watched her slip out of her clothes, tossing them onto the floor next to the bed. She shifted and engulfed him in wet heat. Every instinct in his body ordered him to push her over on her back and drive into her. She seemed to know what he thought because she shook her head.

"Stay put Dr. Reid…" She shook a finger at him as she slid up and down into his hips. "You're hurt." She reminded him breathlessly.

"But JJ," He gasped.

"Stop talking!" She warned him.

He stopped, closed his eyes and let his mind fall back under the spell of her mouth, hands and… God, it went on forever and ended faster than he wanted. She cried out and clenched around him like a vice. He forgot his name, but remembered hers and it became a chant on his lips until the wave crested and pulled back like the outgoing of the tides.

Long minutes passed before he opened his eyes and looked right into her dark blue orbs. She shifted off him and reached down for his shirt. He watched her put it on and button it over her incredible body.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, getting off the bed and heading for his messenger bag. "You put the prescription in here didn't you?"

He nodded, "I'm fine… My leg doesn't hurt very much at all."

She laughed, "Good, just what the doctor ordered, but that'll wear off soon, so you're going to take one of these."

She pulled open his bag removed the white bag from the hospital pharmacy. She went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Here, take this," She handed him the glass and the white pill.

"Do I have to?" He pouted.

"Yes!"

He took the pill and she helped him shift his weight so she could pull the sheet and blanket over his bare skin.

"Are you going to leave now?"

She looked up at his dark eyes. He looked like a man on his way to the firing squad.

"No, I'm staying right here. It's too late to drive home tonight."

His eyes went shiny.

"I'm kidding Spence. I'm staying because I want to."

She climbed into bed next to him and rolled over to her side, propping her head up on one of her hands.

"Why now?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm tired of being alone."

He watched her face for a long time. "Okay," he said.

"I also realized that we've known each other for six years and I've been too blind to see a very good thing that's been staring me in the face the whole time."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I'm glad because I like you a lot JJ."

She laughed and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I like _you _too. Now go to sleep. You need your rest. I'll be here in the morning."


End file.
